Le Testament
by RedBlackHeart
Summary: Hermione, le surlendemain de la guerre, reçoit la visite d'un vieil homme désagréable. Il vient lui léguer tout ce que possédait un homme dépossédé. Drago Malefoy. Le testament est accompagné d'une lettre... OS 1500 mots


**LE TESTAMENT**

…

Harrington marchait dans la boue, pestant contre ses traitres à leur sang. Il suait à grosses gouttes en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il frappa à la porte. Il entendait du bruit à l'intérieur, des plaintes et des cris. Enfin, une femme ouvrit la porte, les mains tremblantes et les yeux rougis et tout gonflés. « Oui ? » s'étonna-t-elle en frottant ses yeux de ses doigts dodus.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Miss Hermione Jean Granger. » tonna-t-il pour se faire entendre à travers le boucan.

La femme, secouée par un sanglot, s'écarta et invita Harrington à entrer, en serrant un mouchoir sur ses lèvres. « V-v-v-venait… »

Il connaissait cette femme aux cheveux roux hirsutes. C'était Molly Weasley, la meurtrière de Bellatrix. Harrington serra son porte document contre lui. Ils avaient gagné. Deux jours, plutôt, la grande bataille avait eu lieu et tous avaient été arrêtés ou tués. Peu avaient pu s'échapper. Lui n'était pas présent bien qu'il fut partisan du Lord. Il se devait d'être toujours actif afin de faire son boulot, la guerre finie. C'est ce qu'il faisait, en ce moment, et cela le répugnait.

Il arriva dans une pièce où tous étaient assis sur des fauteuils, un verre à la main. Tous étaient roux, sauf deux. Il reconnut Harry Potter serrant la cadette Weasley sur le divan, à côté d'eux, un garçon était secoué par de très lourds soubresauts. Harrington remarqua qu'il lui manquait une oreille. Enfin, il la vit. Dans un coin, une touffe de cheveu marron attira son regard. Elle tenait entre ses bras, lèvres posées sur son front, Ron Weasley.

« Hermione, ma chérie, cet homme voudrait te parler. » dit la maîtresse de maison avant d'aller s'assoir avec son mari. Harrington vit la jeune sorcière acquiescer et étreindre Ronald avant de se lever. Elle s'éclairci la gorge et lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Veuillez nous excuser, nous avons perdus des êtres chers lors de la Grande Bataille… Qui êtes-vous ? » S'enquit-elle en l'enjoignant à s'assoir autour d'une table.

« La guerre a décimé les deux camps. Voilà qui explique ma présence ici. » Fit Harrington avec brusquerie. Une Sang-de-Bourbe. Jamais il n'avait dû faire un travail plus ingrat. « Je me prénomme Edmund Harrington. Je suis un assureur des propriétés magiques quelles qu'elles soient. Je suis ici parce que mon client vous a mentionné dans son testament. En voici la raison. » Harrington, coupant court à ses paroles, lui tendit une lettre. « Selon la volonté de mon client, je vous remets ceci, avant de vous parler du reste. »

Hermione, sourcils froncés, se saisit de la lettre. Elle évita le regard dur et écœuré du dénommé Mr Harrington. Elle déplia la lettre. Une écriture fine et parfaitement calligraphiée s'étalait sur toute la longueur du parchemin. Elle lut.

_Granger,_

_Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne dois certainement pas t'attendre à cela. Je ne sais pas si cet immonde Harrington t'a déjà tout expliqué, mais je le fais au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas. Je suis mort, comme tu as dû l'apprendre. Et te voilà à la tête de la fortune des Malefoy, Granger. Mon père est mort, ma mère est morte. J'étais riche, plus riche que toutes les fortunes de ce pays. Et désormais je suis mort. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'annonce que tu es riche, plus riche que toutes les fortunes de ce pays._

_Tu dois sans doute te poser beaucoup de questions… c'est compréhensible, bien sûr. Mais que te répondre ? Je te déteste, c'est vrai. Mais au vu des récents évènements, je pense simplement que c'est toi que je déteste le moins. Il a tué ma mère, Granger. Pourtant, elle était une Sang Pur. Il n'a pas cherché plus loin que sa suspicion, il a levé sa baguette, devant moi, et un éclair vert a mis fin à ses jours. Ma mère. Comment pourrais-je accepter cela ?_

_Tu avais raison, finalement, Miss Je-sais-tout. Je n'ai jamais été qu'une fouine ignoble. Et aujourd'hui, je suis seul. Tellement seul que je suis contraint à te léguer tous mes biens, à toi. Disons que je sais que tu en feras bon usage, toi au moins._

_Je relis et je me dis que je ne suis pas concis du tout. Mais je suis certain que tu as compris où je voulais en venir._

_Je compte sur toi pour toujours rester cette personne incroyable, Hermione. Tu l'as toujours été et je te haïssais pour cela. Tellement gentille, tellement aimée. Tellement perfide lorsque tu me jetais tes injures en pleine figure, en réponse aux miennes. Et crois-moi, la dernière image que j'emporterais dans la tombe sera certainement celle de ton poing dans ma figure, il y a quatre ans. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à écrire. C'est les dernières paroles qu'on n'échangera jamais. Les dernières paroles que je pourrais dire à une bonne personne. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là, assis à mon bureau, et je ne cesse de rêver à une époque de haine entre nous, une vie où nous serions restés des enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes des adultes. Plutôt médiocre en ce qui me concerne._

_Je vais arrêter de divaguer je pense. Il ne me reste plus grand-chose à dire. Prends soins des elfes Malefoy, même si je suis certain que c'est la première chose que tu feras. Pardonne à Blaise, Nott et Pansy. Ils se contentaient de me suivre, ces idiots. Et pardonne-moi, si le cœur t'en dit. Je suis désolé. Si mon plus grand regret est de ne pas avoir su sauver ma mère, le second est sans doute l'horrible personne que je me suis appliqué à être. L'imbécile à l'esprit bourré de théories stupides. _

_Bref, reste telle que tu es,_

_Drago Malefoy._

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, saisi le deuxième parchemin. C'était une seconde lettre.

_Hermione, _

_Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il me prend. Harrington va arriver et je me dis que je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Alors je le fais brièvement parce que je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de m'étaler._

_Je t'aime. _

_C'est tellement idiot. Je te hais. Mais j'aime tout chez toi, alors je me dis que je t'aime. On m'a appris à te détester et me voilà désormais dans mon manoir pompeux à rêver d'être de votre côté. À rêver d'un monde où je ne serais pas un orphelin qui s'apprête à mourir. Un monde où mes préjugés nous auraient réunis plutôt que de nous opposer. Un monde où j'aurais été ami avec les trois seules personnes de valeurs à Poudlard. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je suis comme je suis, et je le resterais pour les quelques prochaines heures. Mais j'ai compris qui vous étiez vraiment, lorsque mon horrible tante vous t'a torturé au manoir, il y a quelques semaines. J'en suis désolé. Tu es tellement parfaite, reste-le. _

_J'ai écrit un roman, encore. N'oublie jamais que les gens peuvent changer. Je l'ai fait, bien que ce soit trop tard. Apprécie mon cadeau, c'est le seul que je ne t'aurais jamais fait._

_DM._

En voyant qu'elle avait fini sa lecture, Harrington lui fit signer les reçus, sans se soucier de ses larmes. Il partit ensuite vivement.

Hermione resta là, la lettre entre ses mains. Elle pleurait. C'était du chagrin et de la haine. Mais elle _le_ pleurait.

…

_Trois jours plutôt_,

_La grande bataille aura lieu demain. Drago venait d'en avoir la confirmation, quelques minutes plutôt par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Face à lui, de l'autre côté de son bureau, était assis l'assureur des biens magiques et budgétaires de la famille Malefoy. En effet, deux mois plutôt son père était décédé et, la semaine passée, Voldemort avait tué sa mère froidement pour trahison. Drago était désormais orphelin et, majeure, la fortune colossale des Malefoy lui appartenait complètement. Il avait demandé expressément à faire son testament, refusant que Voldemort ou Bellatrix récupère tout cet argent au cas où il mourrait. _

_« Voilà, » murmura Drago. « Si je meurs, je veux que vous remettiez tous mes biens à cette personne. Et donnez-lui ceci. » Il tendit une enveloppe au vieil homme face à lui. « Je pense que ce sera tout. »_

_« Êtes-vous en bien certain, Mr Malefoy ? C'est un don colossal… » Bredouilla l'homme en s'essuyant le front. _

_Bien que dévasté, Malefoy trouva l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever et le fusiller du regard. « Vous travaillez pour moi, si cela ne vous convient pas, j'engagerais quelqu'un d'autre, Harrington ! » _

_« Non, bien sûr. Votre volonté sera respectée, quoi qu'il arrive. » L'homme, tremblant, se leva et partit en emportant les documents dûment signés. _

_Drago se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains. Il allait mourir demain, il le sentait. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Au moins, son dernier acte serait juste. _

…

_**FIN**_

…

**Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! **

**Bisous bisous**

**LG.**


End file.
